Aniquilação
by Fate-Lingod
Summary: Final FantasyStarOcean crossover. Sephiroth pertence a um grupo cuja única função é a aniquilação de todos os mundos. Cabe a Claude e amigos salvar Expel...


Nota do Autor: As marcas "Final Fantasy", "Star Ocean" e nomes relacionados não me pertencem.

Capitulo1: O Aparecimento da aniquilação 

Asthon corria ferozmente pelo corredor, os gritos de Celine eram cada vez mais nítidos.

Quando ele chegou ao fim do corredor encontrou uma porta, encostou o ouvido a porta e ouviu um riso que lhe gelou o sangue. Ele empunhou as espadas, agora desprovido das cabeças de dragão que sempre o acompanhavam, respirou fundo e arrombou a porta com um pontapé.

As portas foram projectadas pela sala e Asthon viu Celine inconsciente deitada no chão. Ao seu lado encontrava-se um homem de cabelo prateado, com um casaco preto e empunhando uma longa espada na mão. O homem olhou para Asthon, que segurava firmemente as espadas, e soltou um riso diabólico.

Asthon não conseguia compreender o que se passava, o homem continuava a fita-lo…

Subitamente o homem desapareceu momentaneamente e quando reapareceu corria na direcção de Asthon, o homem saltou e desferiu um golpe sobre Asthon que foi bloqueado com muito custo.

_Quem és tu? gritou Asthon 

O homem riu-se e voltou a investir contra ele. Golpe atrás de golpe, Asthon defendia com dificuldade todos os ataques do adversário, as suas espadas efectuavam uma dança que bloqueava os ataques adversários.

Asthon farto de defender tentou desferir um golpe, mas o homem desapareceu no ar magicamente.

Baralhado Asthon procurava o adversário sem saber o que tinha acontecido. Como não o conseguiu encontrar o homem, Asthon correu na direcção de Celine para verificar se ela estava viva, mas quando estava quase a chegar a Celine o homem reapareceu e desferiu um golpe sobre Asthon que ele quase não conseguiu evitar.

A força do golpe foi tanta que Asthon foi projectado contra a parede.

Ele levantou-se, e apoiado nas espadas, esforçando-se para  se manter em pé e perguntou:

_Quem és tu?

_Eu? Disse o homem _ Eu sou Sephiroth, um aniquilador de mundos…

_Um quê? Perguntou Asthon

_Um aniquilador de mundos, viajamos pelos mundos do universo e eliminamos toda a sua civilização.

_Vocês são loucos, nunca conseguirão fazer o que querem!

Sephiroth riu-se.

_Já aniquilamos mundos com defensores que possuíam poderes fora da tua compreensão, não vejo como é que tu me vais impedir.

_Só destruirás este mundo por cima do meu cadáver!

Sephiroth fitou Asthon por um momento

_Hmph… Começas me a fartar disse Sephiroth.

O ar começou a aquecer e Asthon sentiu uma onda de calor vinda de Sephiroth.

_Tenho uma surpresa para ti! Gritou Sephiroth _ FIRE 3 

Asthon viu uma bola de fogo enorme avançar na sua direcção, tentou  desviar-se mas o ultimo golpe deixou-o fraco demais. Então fechou os olhos, sem conseguir encontrar uma saída, preparando-se para o fim. Mas no ultimo instante ele ouviu alguém gritar.

_ICE 3!

Uma brisa suave e fresca soprou sobre o rosto de Asthon, ele abriu os olhos e viu Sephiroth olhar para cima. Asthon olhou para a janela e viu um homem de cabelo louro espigado, com uma t-shirt azul escura, umas calças da mesma cor e uma espada enorme.

_Tu… murmurou Sephiroth.

O estranho saltou para a frente de Asthon, olhou para traz para verificar se Asthon estava bem, voltou a olhar para Sephiroth e disse:

_Por fim encontrei-te.

Mas o estranho foi interrompido quando Claude, Dias, Bowman, Rena, e Chisato entraram na sala.

_Bem parece que vamos ter que deixar isto para outro dia… disse Sephiroth enquanto guardava a espada e se dirigia a uma das portas.

_Nem penses que te safas assim tão facilmente!... gritou o homem de cabelo louro.

Sephiroth começou a correr e o estranho perseguiu-o pelo corredor…

Asthon ainda não tinha conseguido perceber o que se tinha passado, a sua cabeça ainda estava meio zonza e ele ainda se debatia para se manter de pé.

_Mas o que raio se passou aqui? Perguntou Claude enquanto se dirigia para o corpo de Celine que ainda estava estendido no chão.

_A Celine e eu fomos atacados por aquele homem de cabelo prateado. Respondeu Asthon rapidamente.

_Rena anda cá, vem cura-la. Gritou Claude 

Asthon olhou em volta enquanto Rena tentava curar Celine, Dias estava como normalmente afastado  do grupo encostado a uma parede, Bowman olhava para Rena enquanto esta curava Celine e Chisato tirava as suas notas habituais para o jornal. De repente Rena gritou:

_Não a consigo curar! 

_Asthon o que é que ele lhe fez? gritou Claude.

_Não sei, eu cheguei depois dela, quando a encontrei já estava assim.

_Rena tenta outra vez, ou tenta um mais poderoso!

_Ok vou tentar.

Rena voltou a tentar o feitiço mas nada aconteceu…

_Talvez esteja morta. Disse Dias calmamente…

_Não, não está. 

Ouviu se uma voz vinda do corredor por onde Sephiroth e o estranho de cabelo louro tinham desaparecido. Dias pousou a mão sobre a espada e olhou na direcção da porta.

_Ela não esta morto, esta apenas inconsciente mas os vossos feitiços não resultam contra os de Sephiroth. O estranho de cabelo louro acabava de entrar na sala e dirigia-se a Celine.

_Aonde pensas que vais!? Gritou Claude enquanto desembainhava a sua espada.

_Não a problema. Disse Asthon _Ele salvou-me a vida.

Claude guardou a espada e deixou o estranho aproximar-se. Ele estendeu a mão e lançou um feitiço curativo a Celine e ela depressa acordou.

_O que… o que se passou…? Disse Celine quando acordou.

_Mas quem raio és tu? perguntou Claude ao estranho de cabelos louros…

_O meu nome é Cloud, sou o ultimo sobrevivente do primeiro mundo que Sephiroth aniquilou. Ele destruiu o meu mundo e matou todos de quem eu gostava…

Fez-se silêncio na sala, ninguém conseguia olhar para Cloud excepto Dias. Ele fitava-o como se não acreditasse numa única palavra.

_Agora, persigo Sephiroth pelo universo e só irei parar quando tiver o corpo dele inerte nas minhas mãos.

Mas porque é que ele quer eliminar o universo? perguntou Claude _ Que proveito tira ele disso.

_Não sei, não sei quais são os seus objectivos, só sei que ele não esta sozinho e os amigos dele são tão poderosos como ele.

_Eles não podem ser tão fortes como vocês dizem! interrompeu Dias 

_O Cloud não esta a mentir, ele derrotou-me facilmente! gritou Asthon 

_Desde que perdeste os dragões que isso não é difícil. respondeu Dias  

Asthon olhou para Dias furioso, as suas mãos agarravam firmemente o cabo das espadas, mas Dias não lhe deu oportunidade de falar.

_Não faças nada de que te venhas a arrepender.

Cloud agarrou a espada que tinha colocado no chão e prendeu a nas costas.

_Bem é altura de eu me ir embora. Vocês tenham cuidado e não os subestimem ainda se podem arrepender de o fazer.

Cloud olhava para Dias, dirigiu-se a porta mais próxima e disse 

_Pode ser que nos voltemos a encontrar.

E dizendo isto ele desapareceu na escuridão do corredor. Dias voltou a falar.

_Bem se eles querem destruir este mundo vão ter de me matar primeiro.

_Tens razão. Temos de os impedir. disse Claude

_Posso perguntar como tencionam fazer isso. perguntou Asthon

_Se querem a minha opinião acho que nos devíamos separar e tentar encontrar esses aniquiladores. interveio Bowman

_É uma boa ideia, vamos formar grupos de duas pessoas e procurar saber mais sobre estes aniquiladores. disse Claude

_Nem pensar eu vou sozinho. afirmou Dias 

Ao dizer isto Dias abandonou a sala….

**Fim do 1 capitulo**


End file.
